


I Giorni di Domani

by misselenoire



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misselenoire/pseuds/misselenoire
Summary: "E' talmente bello quando va bene, che pure quando va male te ne fai una ragione"Questa storia è ambientata subito dopo la fine della seconda stagione! I protagonisti sono ovviamente Marti&Nico, ma non mancheranno certo tutti gli altri!Il titolo è tratto da una canzone che a mio avviso rispecchia moltissimo il loro rapporto, e verrà ripresa più volte nel corso della FF, proprio con un filo "rosso" conduttore!Buona lettura!





	1. Programmare

1\. Programmare

Martino’s POV

23 Dicembre 2018, ore 18:30 

Pronto?-   
Giò ho bisogno di te!-   
Che è successo Martì?- risponde subito allarmato Giovanni. Effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti, il tono con cui avevo risposto non era certo tra i più tranquilli.  
Niente di grave, almeno per il momento.. ma sono decisamente in crisi!-   
In crisi per cosa? Me lo vuoi dire o continuiamo a girarci in torno?-   
E’ Natale dopodomani..- rispondo con un tono sempre più sconsolato   
Grazie zì, non me ne ero accorto fino ad ora- ribatte con il suo solito tono scherzoso, tono che solitamente trascinerebbe anche me in una risata, ma non certo adesso…  
Giò per favore!! Non è il momento..-   
Martino vuoi per favore dirmi che problema hai adesso con il Natale?- risponde scandendo parola per parola, quasi fossi un bambino di 4 anni che non capisce che cosa lui mi stia dicendo.  
Non ho problemi con il Natale! Ho problemi con i regali di Natale!!- rispondo di getto, accorgendomi solo dopo di aver urlato come se stessi cercando di comunicare in mezzo ad una discoteca di sabato sera, quando invece sono seduto da solo sul letto in una casa vuota, tolto il sottoscritto.   
Dall’altra parte, dopo un primo respiro di sollievo, sento una risata malamente soffocata.  
Guarda che ti sento.. - rispondo a Giò..  
Si scusa Martì, mi faceva ridere la situazione- continua, ormai ridendo tranquillamente senza cercare di mascherare.  
Perchè scusa?-  
Beh perchè è la stessa conversazione che abbiamo fatto lo scorso anno, ma a parti invertite- e qui sento la sua voce affievolirsi leggermente, come se un’ombra (dal nome Eva) avesse attraversato come un lampo la sua mente..  
Giò scusami, non ti preoccupare, torna pure a fare quello che stavi facendo, qualcosa trovo!- rispondo cercando di rimediare.. non avevo pensato minimamente a questo! Un anno fa era stato lui a chiamarmi in preda all’ansia per non sapere che cosa regalare ad Eva..   
Ma figurati zì! L’hanno scorso mi hai letteralmente salvato! Senza di te mi sarei veramente presentato con quei calzini a forma di elefante come regalo di Natale..- risponde ridacchiando, riacquistando il buonumore.  
Si erano veramente orribili, scusami se te lo dico!- ribatto, ripensando un attimo a quella foto che mi aveva mandato.. ok i calzini possono anche piacere alle ragazze, ma non un modello così imbarazzante e soprattutto non se a regalarteli è proprio il tuo ragazzo!  
Comunque, tornando a noi… hai già pensato a qualcosa?-   
No Giò, ho il vuoto totale.. in confronto all’interrogazione di latino della scorsa settimana ero Seneca- rispondo, e forse non si capisce nemmeno come risposta o come paragone.. ma sono troppo agitato per comporre frasi di senso compiuto.  
Zì tranquillo, adesso una soluzione la troviamo..- ed è per questo che l’ho chiamato, magari non verrà fuori nulla da questa telefonata, ma avevo bisogno di lui, di parlare con il mio migliore amico e non sentirmi del tutto fuori di testa per essere andato in crisi per un regalo di Natale. Alla fine negli ultimi mesi era realmente accaduto di tutto, e più o meno avevo mantenuto un certo equilibrio (più meno che più).. non doveva certo essere un regalo di Natale a farmi preoccupare.. e invece era proprio così!  
Ok..-  
Allora per prima cosa qual’è il problema?- ovviamente Giò ha capito subito che c’era un problema..   
Beh..- inizio la frase, cercando di capire come esprimere al meglio quell’unico pensiero che mi balena in testa da una settimana a questa parte - lui ha tutto Giò! Letteralmente! Sono stato a casa sua, ho visto camera sua e il suo armadio..non sarà mai all’altezza-  
Che idiota che sei Martì! Fattelo dire..- mi interrompe Giovanni, prima che io possa continuare e dire chissà cosa..  
Perchè?- rispondo con un tono bassissimo anche per me.. non so neanche se Giò è riuscito a sentirlo..  
Perchè Martino- e se mi chiama con il nome intero è grave - secondo te a Nicco può realmente fregare qualcosa se il tuo regalo è o meno al livello del suo stile di vita?-  
Non credo..- rispondo dopo aver riflettuto qualche istante.. se la vediamo così la situazione, tutti i miei dubbi sono veramente ridicoli..   
Ecco appunto! Non devi pensare che solo perchè ha una casa in un quartiere migliore del nostro o perchè sua madre gli compra i vestiti chissà dove, lui abbia bisogno di quello per essere felice! e so che lo sai..- cavolo come fa a dire sempre la cosa giusta al momento giusto..  
Si lo so..-   
Quindi, risolto questo tuo dubbio esistenziale, pensiamo a cosa regalare a quel povero ragazzo..- mi dice con un tono decisamente più allegro - altrimenti ti posso dare l’indirizzo del negozio dei calzini con l’elefante!-   
No grazie zì- rispondo ridendo.. - anche se forse forse, con una giraffa…- dico soprappensiero   
Una giraffa?-   
Niente.. lascia perdere!- iniziare a parlare delle giraffe e di quello che esse rappresentino per Nicco sarebbe troppo complicato, e poi è una cosa nostra in un certo senso.. preferisco tenerla per noi!  
Allora dicevamo…- riprende Giò- Che cosa piace a Nicco? A parte te ovviamente- mi dice scoppiando a ridere di nuovo.. e tutta la tensione che avevo accumulato pensando e ripensando a che cosa fare, svanisce come per miracolo, anzi svanisce grazie a lui, al mio migliore amico..  
Scemo!- Rispondo a tono, riprendendo poi a pensare.. -Beh dipende.. ama disegnare, leggere, cantare, suonare..-  
A Martì! ma chi ti sei trovato? ma lo sa che l’altro mese abbiamo festeggiato per il 5- in Italiano, si?- mi dice ridendo.. in realtà lo so che sta scherzando, lui adora Niccolò quasi quanto me.. e Giò, così come gli altri Contrabbandieri, sono rimasti affascinati sentendolo parlare, vedendo l’entusiasmo che mette quando fa o parla di un qualcosa che lo appassiona..  
Comunque Zì, se vuoi un consiglio, scegli un qualcosa di semplice, non andare a pensare a chissà cosa.. tu sai cosa gli piace e di sicuro non sbaglierai! Poi sono sicuro che se anche tu ti presentassi con il regalo della tua tris-nonna riciclato lui sarebbe comunque felice!- e in fondo in fondo lo sapevo..  
Grazie Giò, per tutto, non solo per il regalo..-  
Quando vuoi..- mi risponde, e questa volta sento che sta sorridendo, ma non per via di una battuta, sorride perchè sa che è riuscito nella sua missione..   
Allora ci vediamo il 26 quando torni?- sarebbe stato via per i giorni di Natale non so dove dai parenti..  
Si certo Zì!-  
Ok..-  
Ah dimenticavo.. fammi sapere poi cosa ne pensi del regalo di Nicco!- mi dice con estrema nonchalance   
COME COME COME? Che ne sai tu del regalo che Nicco mi farà?-  
Ehhh.. non posso svelare i miei segreti! Sono o non sono il mago dell’Amore-  
Si, lo sei.. Ma tu sei mio amico!- rispondo indignato.. ma non così tanto.. il fatto che il mio ragazzo si sentisse così a suo agio con il mio migliore amico arrivando al punto di parlargli del mio regalo di Natale.. beh poteva solo farmi sentire estremamente felice!  
Si ma sono anche amico suo.. quindi ciao Martì! Vedi di impegnarti!- e detto questo riattacca..

Quel “vedi di impegnarti” finale metteva leggermente ansia, di nuovo.. ma alla fine lo sapevo.. Nì era quello dalle idee geniali, era l’artista dei due.. aveva decisamente più fantasia ed inventiva! Mi ha fatto risvegliare con un filo rosso da seguire per tutta casa, ha nascosto antidoti e bigliettini ovunque.. non potevamo certo aspettarci qualcosa da meno per Natale! (Soprattutto che dopo la festa di venerdì ero riuscito perfettamente a capire quanto il clima natalizio lo entusiasmasse).  
In ogni caso Giò aveva ragione.. dovevo farmi guidare dall’istinto, alla fine l’istinto mi aveva portato a tutto questo, quindi si meritava quanto meno il beneficio del dubbio!

Dieci minuti dopo ero in bici alla ricerca di un rivenditore ancora aperto.. il fatto che fossero le 19:00 del 23 Dicembre non era decisamente a favore, ma non potevo aspettare, ero così felice di aver trovato qualcosa di giusto finalmente che non potevo aspettare un minuto di più!  
Entro nel terzo centro commerciale e trovo finalmente il rivenditore che stavo cercando…  
Buonasera!- esordisco con un po’ affaticato tra la bici e la corsa per le scale mobili..  
Salve! Come posso esserle utile?- mi risponde la ragazza addetta alla vendita..  
Vorrei due biglietti per il Concerto di Ludovico Einaudi- dico tutto fiero e convinto!  
Per la data di Milano o quella di Torino?-   
Torino!- rispondo in un millesimo di secondo.. Milano ancora era una ferita aperta per me, per Nicco, per NOI! Certo con il tempo le cose cambieranno, ma non sono ancora pronto a rimettere piede li, a rivivere tutto quel dolore e quella preoccupazione..   
Per quale settore?- e nel farlo mi gira lo schermo in modo che possa scegliere.. beh sicuramente non posso permettermi i posti migliori, con il mio budget la platea è off-limits, però ci sono anche quelli nelle balconate leggermente più laterali che non dovrebbero essere male, mi sembra un giusto compromesso! Li indico alla ragazza..  
Ottima scelta!- e sorridente li stampa, pago e mi indirizzo verso la cartoleria..

Dopo aver trovato la busta perfetta, e sì è piena di piccole giraffine, mi dirigo di nuovo verso la bicicletta! Sono finalmente sollevato, la musica è una parte fondamentale della vita di Nicco e ha altamente contribuito a farmi innamorare di lui (anche se lui non sa quanto -e soprattutto quante volte io abbia visualizzato quel video-)!   
Quando sono stato a casa sua per studiare, prima che arrivasse sua madre, ho avuto modo di vedere tutta la sua collezione di dischi, ed Einaudi era decisamente presente.. poi l’idea di una nuova gita fuori porta mi elettrizzava! Il concerto era di sabato, quindi non sarebbe stato male farci rientrare un week-end fuori da soli, sempre che Nicco se la sentisse..   
L’unico problema, e ci rifletto solo una volta ricontrollato il biglietto, è che si tratta di un concerto che si terrà fra due mesi circa.. questo va decisamente contro l’idea del “Minuto per Minuto” e l’idea di non fare piani troppo a lungo termine! Beh spero che Nicco non la prenda male, posso sempre dire che non deve andarci con me per forza, è solo un regalo..   
…ed ecco che in trenta secondi sono di nuovo in ansia! Povero me!


	2. Actually in Love

2\. Actually in Love

Martino’s POV

24 Dicembre 2018, ore 20.45

 

“Ma’ vado un attimo di là a fare una telefonata” le dico finendo di piegare la tovaglia natalizia, gentile omaggio delle ragazze per la tombolata della scorsa settimana.   
“Ma non avevi detto che ci guardavamo un film insieme?” mi chiede dal divano.  
“Si mamma, cinque minuti e arrivo” le dico spegnendo la luce della cucina.  
“Si… immagino!” mi risponde con un po' troppa ironia!  
“Che vorresti dire?” nel frattempo sono arrivato in salotto davanti a lei  
“Che sappiamo benissimo chi stai andando a chiamare.. e sappiamo benissimo che la chiamata più breve che vi siete fatti in questa settimana è di 35 minuti” dice ridendo..  
“Erano 27 minuti” ribatto, senza rendermi conto che forse era meglio non dire nulla “e comunque stai tranquilla, Nicco ha la casa invasa di parenti… se sua madre gli concede cinque minuti è già tanto!”   
“D’accordo, ti aspetto” e mentre me lo dice inizia a sfogliare il catalogo Netflix  
“Ma’ sai che non puoi scegliere te, vero?” non avrei tollerato un altro di quei film ambientati nell’800 che era solita vedere lei..  
“Sì sì lo so.. intanto guardo cosa hanno aggiunto di nuovo”  
“Ok..” e detto questo mi avvio verso camera.  
Compongo il numero, che ormai so a memoria e mentre aspetto che risponda controllo l’orologio a parete.. Si più o meno non dovrei disturbare tanto adesso, mi ha detto che fanno sempre una pausa fra gli antipasti e il primo piatto.   
“Pronto!” mi risponde con una voce squillante Nicco  
“Ehi!” e la mia voce cambia come per miracolo.. è assurdo, le mie conversazioni con/su di lui hanno un tono di voce tutto loro riservato, non so neanche come sia possibile ma è così! Ormai credo proprio di essermene fatto una ragione “Come sta procedendo?”  
“Bene direi.. abbiamo da poco finito trecento tipi di antipasti diversi, e a breve arriveranno i primi” mi risponde sospirando.. “Pensi che ti piacerò uguale senza i miei addominali e con dieci chili di più??”  
“Mmh non so.. ci tenevo tanto a quegli addominali, non so se ti vorrò sempre” e entrambi scoppiamo a ridere.. lui forse per la battuta, io perchè sono felice che finalmente sia tornato a mangiare normalmente, era dimagrito un bel po’ dopo Milano! Ma soprattutto rido per quanto possa essere assurdo il pensiero di me innamorato SOLO dei suoi addominali.. beh diciamo che non li disprezzo di certo, ha un fisico bellissimo ma lui è bellissimo a 360°, il fisico è solo una piccola percentuale..  
“Tu invece che fai?” mi chiede con quella voce calda che come sempre mi fa venire la pelle d’oca..  
“Niente di che, parlo con te” e mi interrompo per sentire quel sorriso accennato dall’altra parte della cornetta “e dopo mi guardo un film con mamma”  
“Niente cenone della Vigilia?” mi chiede..  
“No, siamo solo io e lei.. abbiamo mangiato la pizza direttamente dal cartone, pensa te!”  
“Mi dispiace Marti.. potevi dirmelo, sareste potuti venire da noi” mi dice sinceramente dispiaciuto.. ma in realtà volutamente avevo omesso questo particolare! Sapevo che Nicco avrebbe cercato di fare di tutto per farci andare a casa sua, ma non mi sembrava ancora il caso! Ok, avevo conosciuto Anna Fares, le cose erano andate decisamente meglio rispetto al primo incontro, ma diciamo che quelle foto sopra il caminetto con ancora presente Maddalena non mi erano andate giù! Sicuramente è ancora presto, ‘dobbiamo dare tempo al tempo’ come mamma mi aveva detto per tirarmi su il morale una volta rientrato a casa!  
“No tranquillo, ci siamo divertiti, e poi avevamo bisogno di stare un po’ insieme” e anche questo era vero.. ci eravamo finalmente ritrovati, dopo tanto tempo, e quindi era anche giusto recuperare “e poi la pizza è sempre la pizza”  
“Vero..” e nel mentre sento la voce di sua mamma che lo chiama dall’altra stanza.. “Marti scusa devo andare”  
“Sì sì certo..”  
“Scusami ma qua fino a che non siamo tutti seduti nessuno inizia a mangiare” e lo dice assumendo un tono tutto altezzoso.. sapevo benissimo quanto odiasse tutte queste formalità, nonostante ci fosse nato e cresciuto non si era mai abituato!  
“Tranquillo, tanto ci vediamo domani.. no?” Ci eravamo già accordati per vederci l’indomani nel pomeriggio, una volta finiti i rispettivi pranzi dai parenti, giusto per riprendere un di po’ di respiro dopo così tanto tempo passato in famiglia… ma soprattutto per vederci, visto che erano passati quasi due giorni!  
“Si..” e me lo dice con un accenno di tristezza nella voce..  
“Che c’è? Non puoi?” chiedo un filino allarmato, giusto un filino..  
“Si, certo che posso.. è che domani è così lontano” e qua il mio cuore perde un battito, per poi iniziare a martellare sempre più forte! Mi sarei mai abituato? No, non credo.. ma nemmeno vorrei abituarmi!   
“Dai manca pochissimo.. cerca solo di non andare in coma da cibo, e vedrai che in un batter d’occhio saranno le 17 di domani” rispondo cercando di tirargli su il morale.. immaginando quella sua espressione da cucciolo triste che mi farebbe venir voglia di metter su il primo giaccone che trovo in armadio e le prime scarpe, e iniziare a correre in direzione casa Fares anche solo per dargli un bacio (o forse una decina)! E’ anche vero che, ripensandoci, un’intrusione in quella casa stasera, così invasa dai parenti, è tutto fuori che una grade idea..   
“Ok.. allora a domani!” mi risponde sorridente  
“A domani!” ma prima di attaccare gli dico “Lo sai che manchi anche a me, vero?” perchè alla fine mi sono anche ripromesso di non dare MAI nulla per scontato, ed è vero che mi manca, praticamente sempre, ma è anche vero che non glielo dico abbastanza!  
“Grazie!” mi risponde sincero..  
“Guarda che non si risponde così” gli dico, giusto per ritrovare un po’ di allegria dopo troppe smancerie   
“Ah no?” e me lo dice con quel suo tono da furbo, unico ed insostituibile.. altra cosa che mi ha fatto perdere la testa  
“No..” e mentre ridiamo insieme arriva un nuovo richiamo da sua mamma..  
“Vai Nì, ti aspettano”  
“Ok, a domani.. sogni d’oro”   
“Notte!”E ci salutiamo.. 

Chiudo la telefonata con un sorriso a 32 denti, come sempre in pratica! Io e il mio sorriso torniamo insieme in sala, buttandoci direttamente sul divano e dando un sonoro bacio alla mamma..  
“Ma quando me lo fai conoscere?” mi chiede lei scompigliandomi i capelli..  
“Chi?” ribatto facendo finta di niente..  
“Il ragazzo dei Miracoli!” mi risponde tutta allegra  
“Ah è così che lo chiami?” in pratica era già cotta anche lei, senza nemmeno conoscerlo..   
“Beh sto iniziando a preoccuparmi per la tua mandibola.. non ti vedevo ridere così tanto per dieci giorni consecutivi da quando avevi scoperto per la prima volta i lego”  
“I lego.. quanto mi piacevano da piccolo” ripenso, mentre nella mia mente passano flash di me da bambino mentre passavo giornate intere a divertirmi costruendo  
“Si mi ricordo.. e quindi?” ripete la domanda..  
“Beh presto, magari finite le feste, se Nì sta bene e se la sente, lo possiamo invitare per una cena” penso.. non raggiungeremo mai i livelli di eleganza e formalità visti in casa Fares per il tè delle cinque di pomeriggio, ma sono sicuro che a Nicco starà bene!  
“Si certo, parlane prima con lui, senti cosa ne pensa..” ho raccontato tutto a mia madre, e lei ha mostrato sin da subito tutta la comprensione di questo mondo, ma non solo per me.. anche per Niccolò! Lei può capirlo, e sopratutto può aiutare me a capirlo sempre di più..  
“Bene quindi questo film?” e nel mentre mi giro verso il televisore leggendo il titolo Love Actually.. di certo non passa inosservato, e ci sono un mix di emozioni abbastanza contrastanti! La preoccupazione nel vedere un Niccolò sicuramente diverso e non capirne il perchè, la felicità al tempo stesso di vedersi fare una proposta di matrimonio così su due piedi, come se fosse la cosa più naturale e semplice di questo mondo.. e subito dopo il dolore! Cerco di scacciare via i brutti pensieri e propongo “Perchè non guardiamo ‘Gone Girl’? Volevamo andarlo a vedere al cinema ma non siamo mai riusciti”  
“D’accordo!” mi risponde lei.. “Vado a spegnere la luce” e iniziamo a vedere il film un po’ nascosti dal plaid..

24 Dicembre 2018, ore 23:45 

“Oddio ma questo è anche peggio di quello dello scorso episodio” esordisce mia mamma..  
“Te l’avevo detto!” le rispondo.. finito il film non avevamo ancora molto sonno e quindi le ho proposto qualche episodio di ‘Sepolti in Casa’, ormai era diventato un must nelle mie notti insonni passate davanti alla TV.. Non so come ma lei non aveva idea di cosa fosse e quindi ho pensato subito si dovesse rimediare  
“Si è vero, ma non lo credevo possibile! Comunque finiamo questo episodio e poi andiamo a dormire, ok?” mi dice accarezzandomi i capelli  
“Ok” effettivamente iniziavo ad avere sonno anche io..  
“Domani però metti in ordine la camera!” e tira fuori un finto tono autoritario  
“Ti sei lasciata impressionare ma’?” e mentre dico questo suonano alla porta..   
“Chi sarà?” mi chiede lei..  
“Boh.. vedrai che è la tipa del quinto piano che avrà di nuovo dimenticato le chiavi di casa” le rispondo già mezzo addormentato.. era la nuova arrivata del palazzo e suonava circa due volte al giorno perchè dimenticava sempre qualcosa  
“Ok vado io..” e la sento alzarsi e incamminarsi verso la porta.. nel mentre prendo il telefono per controllare i messaggi, giusto in caso ci fosse già la buonanotte di Nicco, che ormai era diventata un’abitudine..  
“Marti vieni un secondo?” urla mia mamma in sottofondo dall’ingresso.. io, quasi completamente in modalità zombie, mi alzo e mi avvicino alla porta, con un occhio chiuso e l’altro pure… fino a che non mi accorgo che alla porta non c’è assolutamente la ragazza del quinto pianto..  
“Ma tu che ci fai qua?” chiedo sconvolto, un po’ per lo shock misto ad euforia, un po’ per l’ora, un po’ perchè aveva veramente dei cartelli in mano, un po’ perchè mia mamma era a due centimetri da me e guardava la scena sorridendo come raramente le avevo visto fare, e soprattutto perchè era veramente bellissimo..  
Lui mi fa segno di fare silenzio portandosi l’indice di fronte alla bocca e fa partire dall’MP3 una canzoncina natalizia, per poi metterselo in tasca.. probabilmente sveglieremo tutto il palazzo, ma credo che sia veramente l’ultimo dei miei pensieri.. Nicco inizia alzando il foglio bianco e svelando il contenuto del primo cartello:

‘DI’ A TUA MAMMA CHE SONO GLI ZAMPOGNARI’

E io scoppio subito a ridere, e con me anche mia mamma..   
“Ok questo adesso non ha più molto senso” risponde Nicco ridendo un po’ imbarazzato, e guardando mia mamma le dice “Piacere!!” e scoppia di nuovo a ridere.. Dio quanto è bello!   
Mia mamma gli fa cenno di continuare, anche se percepisco benissimo che non ha la minima intenzione di allontanarsi, vuole godersi la scena, e alla fin fine sono contento che ci sia, sono contento che veda veramente con i suoi occhi quanto prezioso possa essere questo ragazzo.. Nicco continua con il secondo cartello:

‘LO SO, TI AVEVO PROMESSO UNA PROPOSTA DI MATRIMONIO’

E subito la mia mente torna a quei momenti, a noi due, gli uramaki, l’accappatoio e un Niccolò con una risata che non era già più la sua.. 

‘MA ERA TROPPO SCONTATA’

E guardando il nuovo foglio sorrido.. è così da lui! 

‘QUINDI PER ORA LASCIAMI DIRE SENZA SPERANZA NE’ INTENZIONI’

‘E NON SOLO PERCHE’ E’ NATALE’ *

e qua rido di nuovo, perchè so che sta appositamente cambiando le battute del film! E lui lo capisce, capisce soprattutto che me lo sono anche guardato e spontaneamente mette su quel sorriso furbo.. 

 

‘CHE TU SEI L’UOMO DEI MIEI SOGNI’

‘E CHE VOGLIO PASSARE OGNI MINUTO DELLA MIA VITA CON TE’

‘E IL MIO CUORE STRAZIATO TI AMERA’ FINO A CHE NON SAREMO COSI’ ’  
e alza un nuovo foglio in cui ha disegnato noi due da soli, a cavallo di una giraffa, davanti al Vaticano in una Roma deserta.. 

‘BUON NATALE ELIO’

E con questo mette giù anche l’ultimo cartello.. e io non so veramente come fare! Non penso neanche di vederci più a causa di tutte le lacrime di cui sono invasi i miei occhi! Vedo mia mamma che si allontana, per lasciarci un po’ di spazio, e in due secondi sono fondato sulle sue labbra! Quasi rischiamo di cascare dalla foga con cui mi sono buttato su di lui.. e scoppiamo a ridere, continuando a baciarci, ormai in bilico sul primo gradino delle scale, con Nico premuto sul corrimano, perchè è veramente la prima superficie solida che abbiamo trovato!

“Tu sei pazzo” gli dico continuando a baciarlo..  
“Di te” mi risponde sorridendomi come solo lui sa fare, spiazzandomi e lasciandomi di nuovo senza fiato  
“Ma la vuoi smettere di attentare alla mia vita? Non so quanti minuti mi rimarranno se continui a fare così” gli dico passando a salutare il suo collo, mi era mancato così tanto immergermi in quel punto così bello fra il suo orecchio e l’inizio dei suoi capelli, proprio dove il profumo è così accentuato..  
“No no, non lo dire neanche per scherzo” e continua a ridere.. “anche se è probabile che moriremo insieme cadendo dalle scale se continuiamo così”  
Effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti.. “Vieni..” e gli prendo la mano, posando subito un bacio sul suo pollice stretto nel mio! “Vuoi conoscere mia mamma?” gli chiedo! E’ vero che ormai si erano più o meno presentati, però per prima cosa volevo capire cosa ne pensava lui, se stava bene e se la sentiva..   
“Certo, non vedo l’ora..” e dicendolo entriamo in casa, chiudendo la porta.. mamma era in cucina e aveva messo a scaldare l’acqua per la tisana  
“Mamma lui è Niccolò” le dico lasciandogli la mano libera per far si che si presentassero  
“Beh si, l’avevo intuito.. ” e lo dice sorridendo di cuore “E’ un piacere conoscerti Niccolò” e si avvicina a lui abbracciandolo spontaneamente  
Non so come potrebbe reagire Nicco, mia mamma quando è felice è sempre molto affettuosa ma per lui è un’estranea e non si è ancora del tutto ripreso dalla scorsa settimana.. sto quasi per intervenire quando vedo lui che contraccambia l’abbraccio, e se possibile si stringe ancora di più a lei quando gli sussurra nell’orecchio un ‘Grazie’ e lo lascia andare..   
“Grazie a lei”  
Io guardo da spettatore tutta la scena e mi rendo conto che adesso tutti i pezzi del puzzle sono completi, le persone più importanti della mia vita si conoscono, e sembrano anche andare particolarmente d’accordo!  
“Vi va una tisana?”   
“Si, grazie!” risponde Niccolò entusiasta, mentre io annuisco.   
“Niccolò vista l’ora non stare a rientrare a casa.. se per i tuoi va bene puoi rimanere a dormire qua” e io quasi affogo con la tisana, un po’ perchè è effettivamente bollente e un po’ perchè veramente non me lo aspettavo  
Loro due scoppiano a ridere e mia mamma mi prende in giro dicendomi “Guarda che sono una mamma moderna io! e poi mi sta già simpatico questo ragazzo..”  
“Meno male.. altrimenti mi toccava lasciarlo!” gli dico prendendolo in giro  
“Ah si, eh? Ho anche scaricato la musica di natale sul mio MP3 per te!”   
E scoppiamo a ridere tutti e tre insieme..  
“Ragazzi io vado.. buonanotte, a domani!”  
“Grazie ancora, e mi scusi per il disturbo” risponde con estrema educazione Niccolò  
“Ma che disturbo..”  
“Ha detto che sei ‘il ragazzo dei miracoli’ ” rispondo io, giusto per prendere un po’ in giro la mamma, visto che lei dopo stasera avrà materiale con cui ricattarmi per i prossimi secoli  
“Martino!” mi risponde fermandosi tutto ad un tratto  
“Sei tu che hai detto che sei moderna”  
“Lasciala stare” mi riprende Nicco “Grazie e Buona notte”  
e detto questo mia madre riprende il suo percorso verso la camera e rimaniamo da soli

“Quindi che vuoi fare?” chiedo a Niccolò accarezzandogli alcuni boccoli che stavano cadendo lateralmente   
“Ho voglia di dormire con te” mi risponde con quella voce così sensuale che mi fa chiaramente capire che quella che sta arrivando sarà una lunga notte.. “Tu non hai voglia di dormire con me?” e adoro come sappia sempre riprendere le frasi che in un certo senso rappresentano quello che è stato il nostro percorso fino ad ora..  
“Certo!” non vedevo veramente l’ora “Ma per i tuoi non è un problema?”  
“No, avverto mia mamma.. me lo deve dopo questa cena infinita, soprattutto se pensiamo a quello che mi aspetta durante il pranzo di domani”

Dieci minuti dopo rientro in camera, dopo essermi lavato i denti, e mi ritrovo un Niccolò già quasi del tutto addormentato, sdraiato dalla sua parte del letto (che solitamente era la mia), ma con la testa immersa in quello che dovrebbe essere il mio cuscino..  
Piano piano mi infilo sotto le coperte e lo sposto leggermente, giusto per non cadere sul pavimento, e lui alza la testa per poi accoccolarsi sul mio petto..  
“Scusa Marti, ma sono crollato..” cerca di dirmi, anche se in realtà si capisce ben poco essendo già mezzo addormentato e tenendo poi la bocca premuta sulla mia maglia  
“Tranquillo.. dormi e riposati!” sapevo che continuava ad avere problemi ultimamente per dormire, e spesso capitava che si addormentasse così dal nulla! Il fatto di averlo li concretamente fra le braccia rendeva comunque tutto così speciale e quasi surreale da quanto era bello!   
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio però gli sento dire “Quindi ti sei visto Love Actually eh?”   
“Ma tu non avevi sonno?” gli dico accarezzandogli i capelli..  
“Si… ma domani ne riparliamo” e detto questo si addormenta!   
Love Actually era solo una delle cose che avevo fatto dopo aver sentito lui parlarne o scriverne.. Il mio I-Pad ormai aveva solo libri di Stefano Benni nella libreria e fra i video preferiti di YouTube era anche comparsa la musica classica.. ma diciamo che non è necessario che Nicco lo venga a sapere!

La musica classica mi fa venire in mente il biglietto, custodito nel cassetto, e subito torna una leggera ansia, ma è quel tipo di ansia dovuta soprattutto al voler fare alla persona che ami il più bel regalo che possa esistere..   
ma alla fine me ne sarei preoccupato domani, minuto per minuto, giusto? 

*in originale: E SOLO PERCHE’ E’ NATALE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie come sempre per essere arrivati fino a qua, spero che il secondo capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate della storia, se vi sta piacendo o meno! Ogni commento è utile e ben accetto!   
> Grazie ancora, a presto!  
> Eleonora


	3. Confronto

3\. Confronto

Martino’s POV

25 Dicembre 2018, ore 09:30

 

Mi sveglio forse a causa di qualche raggio di sole in più che entra dalla finestra e sicuramente con l’aiuto dell’odore di caffè appena fatto che arriva fino alla mia camera.. Il primo pensiero, come sempre da qualche settimana a questa parte, è Niccolò.   
Tasto la parte di letto a fianco a me e non lo sento, immediatamente mi siedo continuando a stringere con la mano destra il lenzuolo che fino a ieri sera lo copriva e lo sento terribilmente freddo. Mi guardo intorno e non vedo niente di suo nella mia camera: le scarpe che aveva lasciato a fianco alla porta non ci sono, il giubbotto poggiato sulla sedia è sparito e anche i cartelloni con cui si era presentato ieri sera sono scomparsi.  
Allarmato, con il cuore che già inizia a battere più forte (e stavolta non certo per la gioia immensa di trovarselo tra le mani), inizio a maledirmi per aver dormito troppo, per non essere stato sveglio a controllare quello che faceva e non essermi accorto che se ne stava andando, lasciandomi solo nel letto… di nuovo!  
Inizio a pensare a cosa poter fare: il primo istinto è come sempre quello di andare a cercarlo, anche se non ho veramente idea di dove possa essere finito! Forse è semplicemente andato a casa, controllo scrupolosamente il comodino e la scrivania per verificare che non ci sia uno dei suoi soliti biglietti e subito dopo passo in rassegna anche il telefono.. niente anche lì! Metto su una felpa e i pantaloni della tuta e istintivamente prendo il giaccone, avviandomi verso la cucina, per avvertire mia mamma che sarei uscito..  
“Mamma io vado..” le dico passando rapidamente di fronte al tavolo, vedendolo sì apparecchiato ma senza alcuna sua presenza in cucina.  
“Scusa ma dove pensi di andare?” mi urla dalla sala lei  
“Devo andare a cercare Niccolò” per lei probabilmente non avrà senso: le dovrò spiegare perchè suo figlio la mattina di Natale decide di vagare per Roma alla ricerca del suo ragazzo che probabilmente sarà tornato a casa (spero) senza avvertirlo… ma me ne preoccuperò dopo, adesso non ho tempo!  
“E dove avresti esattamente intenzione di andarmi a cercare?” mi chiede ridendo Niccolò da quella che deduco essere la sala.. Come in uno stato di trans torno indietro e mi affaccio alla sala e li vedo lì, tutti e due seduti sul divano, con un pacco di ‘Gocciole’ tra loro e un plaid poggiato sulle gambe..  
“Ah sei qui..” esordisco, con un tono lievemente imbarazzante, tornando piano piano a respirare regolarmente e lasciando cadere il giaccone!  
“E dove pensavi che fossi andato?” mi chiede sfoderando il suo sorriso a trentadue denti, un misto fra il divertito e il lusingato  
“Non so..” e cerco di trovare qualcosa da aggiungere, giusto per migliorare un po’ la situazione di fronte a lui e a mia madre, che se possibile ride ancora più di lui “mi sono svegliato e..” mi interrompo perchè la conclusione che avevo immaginato non voglio dirla di fronte a mia madre “e le tue cose non c’erano”  
“Mi sono semplicemente vestito e ho portato le cose qua per non svegliarti..”  
“Ok” detto così sembra molto più logico effettivamente, potevo magari alzarmi e fare un giro della casa prima di allertare anche la CIA  
“Niccolò metti pure in pausa che vado a preparare il tè a questo qua” gli dice alzandosi.. e passando vicino a me chiede ironica “O preferisci della camomilla Marti?”  
“Divertente..” le rispondo, e nel mentre mi avvicino al divano, sedendomi a qualche centimetro di distanza da Niccolò.   
Lui chiaramente se ne accorge e girandosi verso di me chiede allarmato “Tutto bene Marti?”  
“Sì sì” e nel mentre annuisco, continuando però a fissare un punto nel vuoto di fronte a me..  
“Non mi sembra” risponde leggermente irritato “sei seduto a venti metri di distanza e non mi hai nemmeno detto buongiorno”  
Ha ragione, non posso dargli torto, ma gli ultimi dieci minuti mi hanno dato conferma di quanto ancora io non abbia superato quello che è accaduto nelle scorse settimane e soprattutto mi hanno fatto capire come io non sappia assolutamente gestire la situazione.. e questo mi ha decisamente spaventato!  
“Scusami” gli dico girandomi verso di lui.. “Mi sono preoccupato” e mi avvicino prendendogli la mano.  
“Per nulla” mi risponde   
“Si” e la mia mente non può che pensare ‘per questa volta’ ma le mie labbra si limitano ad inclinarsi in un sorriso..  
“Vieni qua” mi dice tirandomi per la mano e subito mi abbraccia, stretto, come se avesse letto la mia mente e cercasse di scacciare via quei pensieri che fino a poco fa la annebbiavano  
Immerso nel suo profumo, tra i suoi capelli, nel mio posto preferito gli sussurro all’orecchio “Mi sono svegliato e non c’eri” completando quella frase rimasta in sospeso poco fa..  
Nicco non mi risponde, semplicemente si sposta dall’abbraccio, prende il mio viso tra le mani e mi bacia, un bacio lungo e dolce, quasi arrendevole ma capace di trasmettermi tutta la tranquillità di cui avevo bisogno..  
“Vieni andiamo, tua mamma ti ha preparato il tè” e dicendo questo si alza, tenendomi sempre per mano “Ma dopo ne riparliamo” e suona quasi come un avvertimento, anche se è accompagnato da quel bacio sulla mia mano che ormai è diventato una piacevole abitudine.

 

Mentre finisco di bere l’ultimo sorso di tè il mio umore è decisamente migliorato, sembra una scena quasi surreale.. Nicco che scherza con mia mamma come se si conoscessero da anni, nemmeno con Giò l’ho mai vista così! Lui è estremamente a suo agio, niente a che vedere con me e Anna Fares, ma si vede che loro sono veramente due anime affini!  
“Allora quando torni poi finiamo di vedere la puntata” dice mia mamma alzandosi per iniziare a riordinare  
“Mamma non puoi tenere ostaggio tutti con le tue serie su Netflix” cerco di ribattere, ma un Niccolò fin troppo entusiasta mi ferma  
“Ma che ostaggio!! Io adoro le serie TV, non vedo l’ora di finirla questa qua.. mi raccomando non vada avanti senza di me!”  
“Ti ho già detto che non devi darmi del lei!”   
“Ha.. scusami hai ragione! Spero di abituarmi” e nel mentre io rifletto su quanto sia educato Nì, non solo nel parlare con gli altri, ma nel modo che ha di mangiare, come tiene le posate o anche solo come sta seduto.. Anche quando sembra essere scomposto in realtà mantiene sempre un portamento impeccabile. Io di fronte a lui sembro uscito da chissà dove..  
“Comunque si, stai tranquillo.. ti aspetto per la fine della puntata” e detto questo lo ferma mentre lui sta cercando di sistemare la tavola “andate di là voi due, qua finisco io!”  
E detto questo ci alziamo e andiamo in camera mia. Una volta entrati e chiusa la porta cade sulle nostre teste un silenzio strano, non imbarazzante ma comunque strano. Nicco si siede sul letto e mi guarda con uno sguardo interrogativo: “Quindi?”  
“Cosa?” gli rispondo io, rimanendo in piedi di fronte a lui  
“Non pensi che sia il caso di parlare?” e me lo dice con un tono serio, un tono a cui non sono molto abituato, e questo mi preoccupa   
“Non abbiamo già parlato?” e in realtà lo so che non è vero, e so anche che sembro la tipica persona che evita in tutti i modi di parlare, ma non so veramente come affrontare la cosa. Da quando siamo tornati insieme, e forse anche prima, non ci siamo mai realmente soffermati a discutere con calma di un qualcosa, siamo sempre stati colti da problemi più grandi di noi.. forse è arrivato il momento  
“No Marti, non ne abbiamo parlato abbastanza” e dicendomi questo batte la sua mano sul piumone invitandomi a sedere accanto a lui  
“Ok” e fissando il pavimento, perchè mai mi è sembrato così interessante come in questo momento, mi siedo al suo fianco  
“Vogliamo partire da stamani?” mi chiede e io annuisco..  
“Lo so che ho esagerato, e mi sto dando dello stupido da solo”  
“Ehi non sei stupido” mi interrompe accarezzandomi la guancia “ti sei preoccupato, lo capisco” e queste sue parole mi fanno sentire compreso, tanto che interrompo questa profonda contemplazione del pavimento per girarmi a guardarlo   
“E’ che ancora devo abituarmi” continuo  
“A che cosa?” mi chiede  
e io penso a come poter esprimere questo concetto senza che sia troppo, in tutti i sensi, pur rimanendo onesto al 100% “ a te..” e mi interrompo, ma subito interviene lui, che come al solito traduce i miei pensieri in suono  
“a me che rimango?” ed è la verità, perchè è questa la mia più grande paura in questo momento… svegliarmi e scoprire che se ne è andato chissà dove, ricevere un messaggio in cui mi dice che è troppo tutto questo, che io sono troppo, oppure rivederlo con lei! E lo so che si sono lasciati, ma lei gli sa stare accanto come io non so fare per il momento, e forse non saprò fare mai!  
L’unica cosa che posso fare è annuire e Nicco annuisce di rimando. Abbassiamo tutti e due lo sguardo e torniamo a fissare il pavimento.  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Niccolò torna a parlare, ma non lo fa a me, è più un dialogo con sè stesso: “quanto ti ho fatto stare male?”  
E qui subito mi spavento, mi sveglio tutto insieme e insieme continuo a darmi dell’idiota perchè non ho pensato che questo l’avrebbe portato a colpevolizzarsi ancora di più.. e io so benissimo che lui non c’entra niente, sono io, io e basta.  
“Ehi ehi ehi” gli dico, inginocchiandomi di fronte a lui, con il suo viso tra le mani, come per interrompere quella spirale di pensieri che lo sta già cogliendo e portando lontano da me “Non è colpa tua!” e lo dico quasi a rallentatore, perchè lui lo capisca bene e subito, anche se potrei ripeterlo mille volte ancora.  
“E invece si” mi risponde lui “non riesci neanche più a dormire per colpa mia Marti!” e lo dice alzando la voce.. io rimango a bocca aperta, quasi esterrefatto, continuando a guardarlo come per chiedere spiegazioni   
“Hai gli incubi Marti la notte” e questo io lo sapevo, ma non pensavo che se ne fosse accorto anche lui   
“E tu come fai a saperlo?” e chiedendoglielo abbasso le mani dal suo volto per poggiarle sulle sue sopra le ginocchia  
“L’ho visto con miei occhi, e ne ho anche parlato con tua mamma” e questo mi colpisce di nuovo, anche mia mamma lo sapeva? “e io odio esserne responsabile”  
“Ti ripeto che non è colpa tua”   
“Tre mesi fa avevi incubi? Passavi notti insonni a vegliarmi?” mi chiede quasi stizzito  
“Non è questo il punto” ed era vero.. non avrei mai voluto tornare indietro a tre mesi fa, quel senso di vuoto dentro, le continue menzogne, il non aver ancora trovato il proprio posto nel mondo  
“E’ proprio questo invece” mi risponde “io ti sto facendo male, non posso continuare così” e lì sento il mio mondo che piano piano si sgretola, mi manca la terra da sotto i piedi e l’aria sembra non scorrere più nei polmoni  
“Io ti amo!” ed è l’unica cosa che riesco a dire, anzi ad urlare.. l’unica, forse la più semplice, forse la più scontata, ma certamente la più vera. E Niccolò mi guarda, incredulo, con le lacrime che piano piano si affacciano agli occhi e le mani che quasi tremano  
“Mi ami?” e questa è l’unica cosa che riesce a rispondere, con una voce che sembra quella di un bambino insicuro di fronte ad un qualcosa più grande di sè  
“Certo” e a me sembra la cosa più scontata di questo mondo.. d’accordo non glielo avevo ancora detto, ma era così evidente per me “Ti amo, ok?” e lui annuisce.. è assurdo come la conversazione si sia ribaltata: aveva iniziato lui, così sicuro e forte in quello che voleva dire, e si conclude con me in ginocchio di fronte a lui mentre cerco in tutti i modi di fargli capire quanto sia essenziale per me.   
“Quindi vediamo di trovare una soluzione insieme” riprendo io “ma una soluzione che preveda sempre me e te insieme” e lui qua inizia a inclinare le labbra in un accenno di sorriso  
“D’accordo”mi risponde. Nel mentre mi alzo e mi siedo sul letto a gambe incrociate e lo stesso fa Nicco, di modo da essere l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
“Allora è vero che ho gli incubi” inizio “e mi dispiace averti svegliato e reso partecipe”  
“Non ti devi scusare” mi ferma subito lui  
“E invece si, l’ultima cosa di cui hai bisogno è pensare che io stia male per colpa tua” e lo fermo, perchè vedo che vorrebbe interrompermi di nuovo, ma voglio prima finire “tu devi capire che non sono mai stato bene come sto bene con te adesso! Non vorrei mai tornare a tre mesi fa.. non so te”  
“No nemmeno io” e lo dice subito, senza quasi nemmeno farmi finire la domanda  
“Il nostro non è stato un percorso semplice”  
“Puoi dirlo forte..” e qui ci sorridiamo tutti e due  
“Ci sono tante cose su cui dobbiamo lavorare” ed è vero anche questo “Io devo elaborare quello che è successo.. sono stati due mesi bellissimi ma sono anche stati una montagna russa di emozioni”  
“Già..”  
“E adesso devo solo riprendermi..anzi dobbiamo riprenderci”   
“si..”  
“Gli incubi passeranno, ne sto già parlando con una persona” e sorrido pensando a come gli incontri con lo psicologo della scuola stiano ormai diventando per me un momento sempre più piacevole   
“Chi?”  
“Uno psicologo.. lo psicologo della scuola” rispondo, vedendo Nicco che inizia a sorridere   
“Ma chi? Quello del seminterrato che va a fare la spesa al mercato e si presenta con le buste?”   
“Si, proprio lui..” annuisco ridendo “Ed è veramente bravo.. una volta se vuoi te lo presento” so benissimo che Niccolò è già in cura presso altri dottori, ma il Dottor Spera ormai per me è un confidente e un amico, mi farebbe piacere che conoscesse questo famoso ragazzo di cui gli parlo da settimane..   
“Certo”  
“E per finire quello di cui stavamo parlando prima” riprendo il discorso “ricordati sempre quello che abbiamo detto..” gli dico guardandolo negli occhi  
“Minuto per minuto” mi risponde Niccolò, fissandomi così intensamente da farmi quasi arrossire  
“Esatto” annuisco sorridente  
“A proposito di questo..” e qua lo vedo già riprendersi quel suo tono tutto roco e provocante “che facciamo nel prossimo minuto?” e sorride, dondolando leggermente la testa da destra a sinistra  
“Beh non so..” rispondo io facendo il vago  
“Io qualcosa avrei in mente” e nel mentre scandisce le ultime sillabe mi si avventa letteralmente addosso, non che sia un problema anzi! Cadiamo sdraiati sul letto, con lui sopra di me e mentre scende a baciarmi il collo..  
“E io che pensavo tu volessi il tuo regalo di Natale” cerco di dire mentre sono assalito dalla sua bellissima e vellutatissima bocca  
“Hai detto regalo?” si ferma e alza la testa a due centimetri dalla mia fissandomi negli occhi   
“Si, ho detto regalo..” rispondo io sornione  
“Ma il tuo è a casa mia”  
“Non preoccuparti, intanto ti do il mio” mi sembrava un buon momento questo, eravamo di nuovo tranquilli e sereni, e Nicco era di buon umore.. e avevo bisogno di capire se effettivamente era stata una buona idea o meno quella dei biglietti  
“Ok!” risponde ancora più allegro di prima “Io adoro i regali”   
“Si me ne ero accorto” rispondo carezzandogli i capelli “Chiudi gli occhi” e subito esegue il mio ordine. Io cerco di rimettermi seduto e arrivare al comodino facendomi strada tra le gambe e la spalla di questo bellissimo ragazzo che subito ne approfitta per baciarmi la clavicola mentre cerco la busta..  
“Nico?”  
“Che c’è? Riesco a baciarti molto bene anche ad occhi chiusi” mi risponde continuando  
“Si, non lo metto in dubbio” e conquistata, anche se non poche difficoltà la busta, mi rimetto seduto “Ok puoi aprire gli occhi”  
E in un primo momento lo vedo guardare me sorridente, per poi abbassare lo sguardo nel punto in cui si incrociavano le nostre gambe e scoprire la busta  
“Grazie!!!” esordisce, buttandosi di nuovo addosso a me, stritolandomi in un abbraccio pieno di entusiasmo  
“Guarda che il regalo è dentro” rispondo a fatica, ma sorpreso da tutto questo entusiasmo   
“Ma ci sono le giraffe!”  
“Si.. diciamo che ho capito che ti piacciono” non che fosse difficile..   
“Grazie!” e questa volta è un grazie più pacato, di quelli che ti spiazzano in un certo senso.. come solo lui sa fare  
“Beh magari guarda il regalo prima di ringraziarmi, potrebbe anche non piacerti”  
“Marti potrebbero esserci dentro anche i calzini più brutti della storia e in un nanosecondo diventerebbero il più bel regalo di sempre per me” mi risponde, e io non posso che rimanere a bocca aperta! Lui è così, ti dice in faccia tutto quello che pensa e ti disarma, non supererò mai la sua naturalezza e la sua spontaneità!  
“Vedo che hai fiducia nel mio gusto in fatto di moda” rispondo con una battuta per smorzare la tensione..   
Mentre ancora ridacchia inizia ad aprire la busta e tira fuori i biglietti. In un primo momento vedo la sua fronte che si corruga, quasi come se non stesse capendo.. lo vedo poi avvicinarseli maggiormente e un dito passa sopra il nome di Einaudi  
“Stai scherzando Marti?” mi chiede con una voce strana.. non riesco bene a definirla  
“Perchè?”   
“Tu mi hai veramente regalato i biglietti per il concerto di Einaudi?” mi chiede guardandomi finalmente negli occhi, i suoi ormai completamente lucidi   
“Si..” rispondo titubante   
“Nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere per me” mi risponde continuando a passare gli occhi da me ai biglietti  
“Quindi ti piace?”  
“E me lo chiedi pure? Io lo adoro!!” risponde entusiasta  
“Bene..”  
“Sono per il 23 di Febbraio a Torino” lo vedo sussurrare   
“Si ecco..ovviamente puoi andarci con chi vuoi” cerco di spiegare, balbettando leggermente   
“E con chi dovrei andarci esattamente?” mi chiede ironico  
“Non so.. ecco è per dire che non ti devi sentire obbligato ad andare con me solo perchè te li ho regalati io.. manca ancora tanto tempo e.. noi diciamo sempre minuto per minuto..”cerco di tradurre in parole quella confusione di pensieri che aleggiano nella mia mente da quando ho comprato il suo regalo   
“Ah pensi che da qui a fine febbraio ti sari già stancato di me?” ma questa volta non lo dice con tristezza, sorride divertito, come se l’idea di poter andare a quel concerto con qualcuno che non sia io, sia pura follia   
“Beh non si sa mai” e scoppiamo a ridere insieme  
“Marti grazie, veramente” mi dice tornando serio “Non vedo l’ora di essere al 23 Febbraio!”  
E io posso solo continuare a sorridere.. felice di averlo reso felice  
“Quindi con questi mi stai autorizzando a rapirti per l’intero week-end?” mi chiede provocatorio  
“Beh devo vedere cosa ne pensa mia mamma..” gli rispondo scherzando  
“Ormai siamo migliori amici.. a me non dirà certo di no!” risponde allegro “E poi Torino è una città così romantica.. volevi proprio conquistarmi eh Rametta?”  
“Perchè non l’ho già fatto?” rispondo con un finto tono risentito. Nel mentre mi avvicino per colmare quella distanza che adesso inizia veramente a dare fastidio, partendo dal tempestare di piccoli baci la sua fronte, per poi scendere sulle guance e sul collo..  
“Beh..” risponde con un sospiro Niccolò “direi proprio di sì!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera a tutti! Ecco qua anche il terzo capitolo.. Mi scuso se c’è stata un po’ troppa attesa ma sono stata fuori questa settimana, e quindi il capitolo è arrivato con un po’ di ritardo! Detto questo a breve arriverà anche la seconda parte del 25 Dicembre, in cui finalmente scopriremo il regalo di Niccolò (ho dovuto dividerlo per non fare un capitolo eccessivamente lungo)! Come sempre ogni commento è più che gradito, aiutano sempre e fanno capire anche cosa gli altri pensino di questa storia!   
> A presto e buon anno a tutti!
> 
> Eleonora


	4. Oggi come Ieri

4\. Oggi come Ieri

Niccolò’s POV

25 Dicembre 2018, ore 17:30

 

Il pranzo di Natale probabilmente si sarebbe trasformato nella cena di Natale, continuando di questo passo. Sono già le 17:30 e mia madre ha appena distribuito i piattini da dessert. Tutti i commensali sono pronti per il prossimo round, round che vedrà come protagonista il più vasto assortimento di dolci natalizi e non mai visto nella storia. Sono le 17:30, però, e questo mi rallegra immediatamente.. sono le 17:30 e tra poco arriverà Martino.   
“Niccolò non è meglio se vai di là a controllarlo?” mi dice mia mamma piano all’orecchio, per non farsi sentire dagli altri commensali  
“Mamma mi hai mandato a controllarlo quindici minuti fa.. non possiamo semplicemente tenere la porta aperta?”  
La sua risposta mi arriva chiara e lampante anche solo attraverso l’espressione del volto.. decisamente non una buona idea!  
“D’accordo vado. Ricordati che tra poco arriva Marti!”   
“Sì, certo” e mi guarda con un sorriso teso. Avevamo già discusso a riguardo, lei non è del tutto favorevole al fatto che Martino venga da noi più tardi. Non tanto per lei e papà, che già lo conoscono, quanto per il resto della famiglia, che ancora mi spera allegramente fidanzato con Maddi. Più volte ho cercato di introdurre il fatto che non stiamo più insieme, ma tutti quanti a questo tavolo, tranne papà, sembrano -o forse sperano- non capir bene. Questo non mi fermerà certo dal farlo venire oggi e da dargli finalmente il suo regalo.   
Mi alzo per dirigermi verso la mia camera da letto e pian piano apro la porta. Lo guardo e sorrido. Sono così emozionato. In realtà questo regalo è si per Marti, e spero che lo renderà felice come lui riesce a rendere me felice ogni giorno e oggi forse di più, ma è anche per me. E’ quasi un sogno che si avvera, un po’ come tutto ciò che mi lega a lui.   
Mi avvicino e lo carezzo. “Ehi tu.. sei pronto?” e lo vedo svegliarsi, aprire gli occhietti e guardarmi assonnato “tra poco conoscerai il tuo padroncino” e gli parlo con una voce decisamente imbarazzante, appuntandomi mentalmente di evitarla magari più tardi, in presenza di Marti. “Finalmente così ti daremo un nome” finisco di dirgli prima di rialzarmi e controllare che abbia tutto il necessario per bere e mangiare.   
Controllo il telefono e vedo un messaggio di Martino “Ehi Nì.. come sei messo? Per me non è un problema venire più tardi se avete ancora ospiti <3”  
Digito la risposta rapidamente “Ti aspetto. Fai presto <3”  
Anche Marti probabilmente non si sarebbe sentito troppo a suo agio con tutta quella gente in casa. Tutti lo avrebbero guardato, qualcuno avrebbe fatto qualche domanda, e stare al centro dell’attenzione non è certo il suo forte. Ma ci sarò io al suo fianco, e spero che la fase dei saluti scorra velocemente, così che poi lo possa portare subito in camera e far si che tutto il resto si chiuda alle nostre spalle. 

Dopo circa mezz’ora sono di nuovo seduto a tavola, pronto a resistere al terzo tentativo di mia zia di propinarmi quella specie di dolce che ha portato, fiera di dimostrare quanto quel corso di pasticceria che lo zio le ha regalato le sia servito. E mentre penso che forse dovremmo denunciare il titolare del corso per aver minato alla salute pubblica, sento il campanello suonare.  
“Vado io!” esclamo, saltando quasi dalla sedia  
In dieci secondi netti sono alla porta e senza nemmeno sentire chi sia ho già aperto il portone. Attendo trepidante che l’ascensore arrivi al mio piano e quando le porte si aprono scoppio a ridere, incredulo di quanto quel ragazzo - il mio ragazzo - possa essere tanto bello anche quando sembra aver corso la maratona di New York due volte di seguito.   
“Che c’è?” e si gira per riflettersi nello specchio dell’ascensore, giusto qualche secondo prima che le porte si chiudano “Mi hai detto di far presto.. però questi capelli” e cerca di sistemarseli  
“L’ho sempre detto che tu tieni troppo a quel ciuffo” dico con tono canzonatorio  
“Beh pensavo di averti dimostrato il contrario” mi risponde a tono… e mi avvicino giusto quel poco che basta per scarrufarli ancora di più  
“Dai Nì! Sembro già uno scappato di casa”  
“Sei bellissimo” e lo vedo che il suo respiro si inceppa leggermente, per poi sorridere, controllare che nessuno ci stia vedendo e posarmi un leggero bacio sulle labbra  
“E tu sei un barone del cazzo..” mi dice staccandosi “Dai andiamo.. facciamo questa cosa” ed entrambi entriamo in casa, con la mia mano posata sulla sua spalla.   
Arriviamo in sala e subito ci accoglie un silenzio che di naturale ha ben poco. Per fortuna c’è la mia cara bisnonna Esme che con i suoi 98 anni di età può permettessi qualche uscita più sopra le righe degli altri, ed esclama: “Ma che bel giovanotto!”  
“Lui è Martino” esordisco a voce alta, e sento un peso grande dentro di me evaporare pian piano.. presentare il mio ragazzo alla mia famiglia era sicuramente un passo temuto ma tanto necessario al tempo stesso  
“Piacere di conoscervi” risponde Martino, con le guance leggermente arrossite, risultato di quell’imbarazzo che immaginavo l’avrebbe colto.  
“Vieni Martino, siediti qua accanto a me” risponde nonna Esme, e subito Marti le si rivolge con quel sorriso bellissimo ringraziandola e spostando la sedia che mia mamma gli aveva nel frattempo passato, mettendola a fianco della sua.  
“Martino vuoi assaggiare un pezzo della mia torta?” gli propone subito mia zia, come in uno dei cliché più frequenti della storia..  
“Sì, grazie..” risponde Martino, notando solo dopo i segnali di fumo che stavo facendo per evitargli quella tortura.  
“Vedrai che ti piacerà” e non sappiamo come, nasce subito spontaneamente una risata da parte di tutti, tutti esclusi la zia, e ovviamente quel povero martire del mio ragazzo, che ancora non è ben coscio di quello che lo sta aspettando. 

Venti minuti dopo abbiamo finito la prima delle tante manche di tombola, e sono felice. Felice perchè Martino si sta realmente divertendo, ormai riesco a capire quando il suo sorriso è sincero. Felice perchè so quanto un Natale del genere possa essergli mancato oggi, e forse anche negli anni passati. Certo, la mia famiglia non è perfetta come possa sembrare, e in qualsiasi altro giorno dell’anno forse ci sarebbero state discussioni, ma oggi, per un solo giorno, tutto è tranquillo, si respira un’atmosfera diversa e c’è amore nell’aria. Felice perchè Martino è parte di questo.   
“Pronti per la prossima partita?” dice mio zio, interrompendo il mio flusso di pensieri.  
“Ragazzi se volete andare..” interviene mia mamma, dandomi finalmente il via libero per alzarmi  
“Si..” rispondo io guardando Marti, che nel mentre se la stava spassando con Nonna Esme, che gli stava raccontando non so che all’orecchio   
“Arrivo” mi risponde Martino  
Prima che sia completamente alzato mia nonna gli afferra la guancia e fissandolo gli dice “Mi piaci giovanotto.. Fai brillare gli occhi al mio zuccherino”  
“Nonna!!!” intervengo io “quante volte ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così?”  
“Io ti chiamo come voglio” e detto questo riprende a parlare della tombola “questa volta il tabellone lo tengo io!”   
Scuotendo la testa mi avvicino a Marti e insieme andiamo verso camera mia  
“Zuccherino eh?”   
“Smettila subito Martino” intervengo io  
“Addirittura con il nome intero?” mi dice arrivando di fronte alla porta chiusa  
“Già..con quel nome solo nonna Esme, ok?”  
“Ok” mi risponde ridendo  
“Ok” rispondo di nuovo “Quindi sei pronto per il tuo regalo?”  
“Sì.. spero”  
“Perchè?”  
“Niente.. So che ne hai parlato con Giò” mi risponde, ed effettivamente è vero. Avevo bisogno di capire se quest’idea folle, nata in una notte per lo più insonne, potesse avere un qualche senso, e se soprattutto potesse andar bene anche alla Mamma di Martino. L’aiuto di Giò era stato fondamentale.   
“Si.. mi auguro che non ti abbia anticipato nulla” e lo dico giusto per dire, so che non si sarebbe mai permesso. Mi aveva però fatto promettere di mandargli al più presto una foto.   
“No, certo.. ha solo gongolato come non mai”  
“Bene.. allora chiudi gli occhi” gli dico con il mio sorriso sghembo  
“Dovrei fidarmi Fares?”  
“Certo!”  
“D’accordo” e dicendo questo chiude gli occhi  
“Non sbirciare” e con questo apro la porta, vedo il cucciolo sempre buono nella sua cuccia e prendo la mano di Martino per guidarlo verso il letto.  
“Non mi far sbattere contro qualcosa”  
“Non avevi detto che ti fidavi?”  
“Insomma..” e detto questo scoppia a ridere.   
Lo faccio sedere proprio davanti a dove si trova quella palla di pelo, ed emozionato gli dico: “Apri”  
La prima espressione che appare sul suo volto traspare confusione.. Guarda il cucciolo e poi me, per due o tre volte, e questo ricorda un po’ la mia reazione di stamani di fronte a quei biglietti. Non la giudicherei del tutto negativa. Però continua a non parlare, ed è vero che i cuccioli piacciono a tutti, ma se lui non volesse un cane? Se magari gli piacessero i gatti? O le tartarughe? ‘A questo non avevi pensato eh Niccolò?!’ mi dico fra me e me…  
“Marti?”  
E lui per tutta risposta prima mi guarda e poi si avvicina alla cuccia, carezzandogli la testa e facendolo nuovamente svegliare. Il cucciolo per tutta risposta finalmente si alza, e dopo aver scrutato attentamente chi si trovava di fronte, decide di salutare quello che forse ha capito essere il suo padroncino, iniziando a saltargli addosso e leccandolo praticamente ovunque. Io rimango incredulo a fissare la scena dall’alto.  
“Hai preso un cane?” mi risponde finalmente, con la voce incrinata dalle risate e ormai troppo preso a rispondere a quel saluto affettuoso.  
“Si.. per te”  
“Per me?” mi dice girandosi finalmente   
“Già.. è il tuo regalo” inizio “se ti piace”  
“Se mi piace? E’ il mio sogno da quando sono bambino! Mio padre non ha mai voluto” e questo Giò me lo aveva anticipato, una volta fattagli presente la mia idea “E tu sei veramente bellissimo” e questa volta non si riferiva a me, ma a quella palla di pelo che ormai era diventata oggetto di ogni sua attenzione.  
“Guarda che sono geloso eh”   
“Che stupido..” e nel mentre continua a ridacchiare   
“Allora ti piace eh.. non perchè stavo pensando di tenermelo io”  
“Non ci pensare nemmeno per sogno” mi dice guardandomi giusto un secondo e poi riprendendo a grattargli la pancia  
Io approfitto della situazione e prendo il cellulare dalla tasca, giusto in tempo per immortalare il momento in cui il cucciolo lecca la guancia di Marti.  
‘Clic’  
“E questo?” mi dice Marti rivolto al mio cellulare “Sto sognando o il mio ragazzo è finalmente approdato nel ventunesimo secolo?”  
“No, non stai sognando”  
“Chi devo ringraziare?”  
“Mio padre, credo.. ” penso fosse stata sua l’idea di questo nuovo cellulare. Invio subito la foto scattata a Giò con la didascalia ‘l’abbiamo perso’.  
“Prima di andar via ringrazierò Luigi personalmente”  
“Bene mi fa piacere”  
“Ma lo sai usare?” mi chiede con quel ghigno che di adorabile ha ben poco  
“Si, tranquillo.. ora non pensare che inizierò a postare foto di tramonti o cuccioli, per quello ci sarai già te a intasare la home con tutti gli scatti di lui” dico indicando la cuccia.   
E Marti in tutta risposta mi tira il cuscino. Lo riprendo e mi siedo sul letto, subito seguito da Marti e dal nuovo arrivato, che incredibilmente riesce ad arrampicarsi sul letto, sfruttando il supporto delle nostre gambe, e si siede in mezzo a noi.   
“Che hai?” mi chiede Martino passandomi la mano sulla guancia. Spontaneamente mi volto e lo guardo, giusto due secondi, per poi voltare di nuovo lo sguardo. Avrei voluto aspettare, magari parlagliene domani, ma non adesso, in una così bella giornata.   
“Niente.. può aspettare” cerco di dire, rimandando   
“No che non può aspettare”  
“Ok” cerco subito la sua mano “I miei da domani vanno in Umbria dagli altri parenti, e io devo andare con loro” finisco di dirlo guardandolo sempre negli occhi  
“E quanto state via?” mi chiede  
“Non lo sappiamo ancora, sicuramente fino al 2” ed è questa la brutta notizia. Non poter stare insieme tutti questi giorni, ma soprattutto l’ultimo dell’anno. Non che avessimo fatto grandi progetti, ma era il nostro primo 31 Dicembre, e sicuramente ci saremmo fatti andar bene tutto pur di stare insieme.  
“Ho capito” mi risponde Marti   
“Mi dispiace” dico abbassando lo sguardo   
“Ehi” mi dice subito prendendomi il mento e rialzandomi il volto “Non ti preoccupare, non è colpa tua”  
“Lo so.. ma non volevo che andasse a finire così” e gli occhi si fanno leggermente lucidi. Non voglio piangere, non ancora, non per questo. La discussione con i miei è stata già sufficientemente accesa, e non sono ancora completamente uscito da tutto quello che è successo nelle scorse settimane. Ma tutto questo mi fa star male   
“Certo, lo so Nico..”  
“Ho provato a convincere i miei, ma ora come ora hanno paura a lasciarmi solo qua”  
“Non si fidano della tua infermeria personale?” cerca di smorzare la tensione, ma lo vedo che anche lui è rimasto male per tutto questo   
“No, ancora no.. ”  
“Ci saranno altri 31 Dicembre” mi dice lasciandomi un bacio sulle labbra. E questa è la cosa più bella che potesse dirmi. Mai come ora mi sono sentito compreso, protetto e amato allo stesso tempo.  
“Quanto ti amo Martino” e mi viene fuori così, spontaneamente, sussurrato sulle sue labbra, come se l’avessi già detto infinite volte e questa fosse l’ennesima, e sicuramente nella mia mente è stato così. E ci baciamo per un tempo indefinito.  
“Comunque” dico riprendendo fiato “Ho contrattato con i miei genitori quasi 24 ore con te” dico riprendendo a baciarlo “sempre che tu voglia”  
“Ci devo pensare Fares” mi dice infilando la mano nei miei capelli, un po’ tirandoli e un po’ facendoci leva per premere ancora di più la mia faccia contro la sua, quasi come se potessimo fonderci definitivamente l’uno nell’altro.   
E sorridiamo insieme. “Quando hanno inizio queste 24 ore?” mi chiede  
“Beh sono già iniziate” sarei dovuto partire domani nel pomeriggio, ma mi avevano concesso la serata e il pranzo del giorno seguente   
“D’accordo, allora stai con me stanotte” mi risponde scendendo a baciarmi anche il collo  
“Si se ci arriviamo a stasera” rispondo ridendo, e entrambi capiamo che è il momento di fermarci, giusto perchè nella stanza a fianco ci sono una decina di parenti e invece su quel letto c’è un cucciolo desideroso di attenzioni che continua a saltellare qua e la  
“Senti il piano” interviene Marti “mia mamma è fuori con una sua collega, noi adesso salutiamo tutti e ce ne andiamo, ci prendiamo quella pizza che ti piace tanto vicino casa mia e..”   
“Ci chiudiamo in camera tua per le prossime ore?”  
“Fares vuoi attentare alla mia virtù?” mi risponde ridendo  
“Certo!” e gli sorrido “Comunque vada per questo piano, ma c’è una cosa a cui ancora non hai pensato..”  
“A come tu possa mangiare una pizza stasera nonostante tutto quello che hai mangiato oggi?”  
“No..” anche se effettivamente me lo stavo chiedendo anche io.. “Non abbiamo pensato al nome da dargli”  
“Che ne dici di Renato?”  
“Renato?” e in tre secondi netti la mia mente è li, in quella piscina, sott’acqua, quel costume da fantasma e quel bacio che nemmeno nel film più romantico del mondo credevo potesse esistere. E anche la sua mente è li. Oggi come ieri.   
“Mi sembra perfetto” rispondo “E poi siamo a Roma.. Chi non ama Renato?” e subito ci voltiamo verso il cucciolo che finalmente ha un nome.   
“Ehi! Ti piace Renato?” e lui subito abbaia  
“Beh si direi che apprezza..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera a tutti! Grazie per essere arrivati cine me al quarto capitolo.. finalmente abbia o scoperto il regalo di Niccolò a Martino, e sicuramente nei prossimi capitolo capiremo meglio il perchè, quale sia stata l’idea alla base di tutto. Il nome del padre di Niccolò è inventato, perchè non credo sia mai stato fatto presente nella serie. Grazie a chiunque perda qualche minuto per lasciarmi un pensiero o un commento, sono sempre fondamentali!  
> A presto con il prossimo capitolo,
> 
> Eleonora

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qua! Mi scuso per ventrali errori grammaticali o inesattezze! Se volete fatemi sapere che ne pensate.. a presto con il secondo capitolo!!
> 
> -Eleonora


End file.
